


Dreamscape

by Starrawrcakes



Series: Dreamscape and branching paths [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bond, Broken Heart, Chat Noir vs Hawkmoth, F/M, Fake Character Death, Illusions, Marinette just wants everyone to be happy, Return to fanfiction after 9 years, chat noir vs ladybug, inspired after chat blanc, mayura and her amok + volpina is too dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrawrcakes/pseuds/Starrawrcakes
Summary: Marinette is just trying to live her life after the ending of miracle queen.  Dealing with the fact that Master Fu is gone. Her parents care and love for her, while not knowing she is a super hero. With her school life friend she truly loves dearly with all her heart. Doing her best to be a hero in all aspects of her life losing sleep and doing it all for the sake of Paris.Lila having a hard day of being jealous gets her no where but evil thoughts. As she looks for Ladybugs weakness. Recalling a certain event from her during Volpina. She creates a devistating plot. Hawkmoth follows her lead just with the desires for the miraculous of his enemies.He succedes, however breaking a powerful bond over the ages as delicately balanced since the begining of life.He'll find to get his goal he'll have to dance around  créateur de pureté purifying his Akumas without any effort. Including the one keeping her emotions in check... or is it?(This series will have a offshoot soon called Paradise lost. Also this is my first work in 9 years please be constructive on how I can improve.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Series: Dreamscape and branching paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. An normal heroes day…?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hello! This isn’t my first rodeo with fanfiction. However It IS my first rodeo in about 9 years. My first set of fanfiction was way back when Shugo chara was bumpin’. I do want to first up apologize right up front, because I’m not good at writing. In fact I think I’m really bad. However, I have good ideas up in my brain area of mine and if getting this idea out there inspires others or is just an enjoyable read, It is a goal I wish to achieve! So forgive any things I miss and probably fill in the blanks or if I need something to clarify. Please tell me (kindly). 
> 
> This time around we have a Lila/Volpina and hawkmoth power duo. Is dangerous concoction the perfect combination of emotion to akumatize Ladybug? Yes, because that’s what the story is about.

“Pound it!~” 

The familiar catchphrase of every purified akuma. As the famous catbug duo handled each others business accordingly.   
“Miraculous ladybug!” Ladybug, everyone’s favorite spotted heroine, returned everything back to it’s status quo while an innocent, formerly akumatized victim watches in awe. However he was not the only one accustomed to awe, as her Black cat suited partner can’t help but stare on too, instead of doing something productive like asking the victim what was wrong until his Lady went straight to work. Everyone is waiting on their phones for the “Okay” to continue on with normal life, for a glimpse of these magical insects. 

After comforting the victim and giving encouragement, they had to get back to where they were supposed to be, and fast! Exchanging only a few words. “Good fight Chatton, gotta go! “ She said throwing her yoyo to the distance and waiting for just a moment.   
“As always my lady!” He gave a small salute with two of his fingers before the both of them vaulted off into the distance.   
“Akumatized victims are getting so common it’s becoming impossible for the school system to end classes early each time it happens. Students in the akumatized zone of paris can’t afford to be this delayed in their studies. It’s going to begin overlapping into holiday breaks, or even into weekends.” Ladybug hiding in an alleyway next to a Electronics store to detransformed quietly saw before she dipped in that new program circulating around paris. Much to her distaste. 

“Spots off.” She said looking to her kwami as she opened her bag to rush her in so she could make a mad dash to school cookie in bag already. “No time to waste.” She murmured school is starting up once again and you can’t be late because they expect you to be there but for these superhero students things are getting too close for comfort. 

‘This is close to home…’ marinette thought. As she broke out running. ‘Past our shop…Don’t trip! down the road… across the street… up the stairs… Is adrien around? N-no time for that! Through one more door.’ the scenery flew by as classes were already starting up hoping she was still in the grace period. Out of breath and into her art class. “Did I make it…?” she looked at everyone who was still at school in their seats as if still in the lesson she was just interrupting.   
The art teacher just sighed a bit. As she quietly went to sit in class. Pursing her lips.  
The class seemed to go well and ended relatively reasonably the principle having to guide class times now according to a proper school schedule on these Akuma days. 

“Miss Marinette. Can I speak to you?” The kind older art teacher spoke a firm yet respectable voice. As Marinette our ordinary everyday ladybug was singled out of everyone as they left for the day. 

“Yes sir is there something I can help you with?” Grasping at the back of her head nervously. “I’m sorry I was late…” 

“The Akuma had not come into the school area so I let the others continue with their art and my lesson. Now I can understand if you’re scared of akuma attacks and need to flee when they’re close but if you’re going to check your phone and run without giving me warning I’m going to have to report it to the school. “ He said with a concerned look on his face. Marinette tensed up and he noticed. “We have to know where you are to keep you safe. Where did you go?” He said urging her. 

“I-I was just running home to my family. You know how bad akumas can get…! I was deathly terrified and would rather be with them.” She tried making excuses. The teacher pursed his lips a bit. 

“We gave your parents a phone call and you were not with them.” Marinette's blood went cold a bit. Knowing what was about to happen next. The teacher having great concern painted in his eyes. “We do this f-” he was cut off by the two who had just rushed into the classroom. 

“Where is our daughter?” “Marinette!” The oddly proportioned couple came running into the art room with concern and flour caked on their shirts. 

“Mama. Papa!” Marinette called out to immediately thrown into her fathers gigantic arms. And mothers fierce concerned hug. “I’m here now I’m okay…” She knew she had some explaining to do. “Also can’t breathe…ow.” Needing some space of her own. 

“Marinette where were you?” After being released from hugs came the concern. “You know you’ll get in danger if you run out what if you get caught up in these attacks and get hurt!” The worry from her mother was heart string pulling and Marinette knew it.

“When the school called and said you were making a dash home and you didn’t come we were… so…” Tom began to tear up a bit “We told you when these things happen you can’t just make a run home….” Marinettes’ eyes watered lightly at her parents knowing she can’t follow the rules they want her to follow . 

“Did you get caught up in the akuma again…?” Sabine put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You know you’re all we have… And we love you so… so much.” 

“Honey we don’t want this to happen to you… So we have to ground you until you learn that unless a akuma is attacking the school not to run because you never make it home… Please sweetie. Every time this happens you’re not allowed on your phone or computer or Tv News programs on akuma days. “ Tom put his foot down on this one. That could be dangerous especially if hawkmoth attacks twice in one day. “This is for your own good.” Marinette felt her eyes twitch in sadness tears slipping down as she hugged the family who loved and cared for her so deeply. Knowing she can’t refuse them.. 

“B-but…” she looked quietly down at her purse where Tikki was in probably listening. She saw the look her parents were giving her. “O-Okay…” she agreed and was given another more gentle hug from both Tom and Sabine. 

“Thank you for calling us.” holding her hand out, waiting for her daughters phone. “We’ll handle the rest from here… thank you again.” Sabine wrapped her fingers around the phone that was set in her hands by her reluctant daughter. Her teacher just nodded and let them leave for home. 

There was a bit of quiet again. “Did you guys really close the bakery just to come get me…?” Mari’s weak question to fill the space in between her mother and fathers hands.

“Of course, we love you sweetie. We support you in many things and give you many freedoms but you get so squirrely around akuma attacks. We had to make this decision together.” Tom said rubbing his finger against the back of his daughter's hand gently as they all helled hands home as a family. 

“Awwhh is Marinette needing to be walked home with her mommy and daddy?” Chloe teased as they walked down the steps of the school. Everyone just ignored her on their way home to open everything again.   
Lila also watching thinking some devious thoughts on the inside while outwardly speaking. “So sweet. Just like the time my uncle who is famous walked me home too. He did…-” as her clique listened. Quietly seething at their love looking down and tapping on her phone. Landing on the ladyblog.

After all that Marinette went upstairs into her bedroom and just kind of flopped on her lounge chair not knowing how to absorb her new found grounding. Airing her frustrations into the chair. “Ahmmmmmmmmmfms..” as Tikki Escaped from her purse. Crumb on her cheek. “I’m sorry Marinette…. I really wish you could have a normal life along with being a superhero but you’re always doing such a good job!” She encouraged. 

Marinette just kind of lifted her head up and to the side to glance at Tikki. “I know… but I just… Ughhh…the way they looked at me I wish they knew I was doing this for them… or just everyone.” she pouted quietly as Tikki hid behind her pillow quickly as the sound of footsteps came from below. 

“Marinette. You better not be on the computer unless it’s for homework.” Sabine coo’d as she lifted the hatch up. Bringing her up an after school snack of soup and a chunk of bread. “I’m going to be checking on you until tomorrow so don’t close the hatch. “ her mother entered setting the soup down and put a gentle hand on her daughter's head. “We love you. Please try to have fun.” she watched as her mom glanced at her computer for a moment. “I’m going back to help your father come down if you want.” Watching as she left down the stairs. 

“Why does everything have to be so difficult…?” Marinette called out to Tikki as she flipped onto her back.  
“That’s just the way the cookie crumbles Marinette… that’s life.” Tikki said squishing cheek to cheek with marinette.   
‘Does Chat deal with this too…?’ Thinking to herself. Wishing she could relate with him in that way but it’s better to keep your identities secret. That’s what fu taught her. Sighing a great big sigh.


	2. What will make her break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila plots.  
> Hawkmoth talks.  
> Marinette thinks about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Star here! Thanks for coming StarLove! <3  
> So uh... here's where I start to appologize for my writing style and errors. You'll notice I jump points of view a lot. I hope it doesn't bother you too much as the story jumps from points of view often as well...  
> Feels bad.  
> I also need a editor... who actually watches Miraculous Ladybug, I'm just like terrible at grammar and noticing my mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway Lila is plotting. Marinette is growing. Tikki is always cute and I wish to hug all of them for different reasons. X3

Lila seethed even further with the fact that Ladybug saved the day. The ladyblog had covered it all. Here there and gone. Short tiny videos, long dramatic videos, stupid fake videos that were flagged to be put on the “fanmade section”.  
The ladyblog forum with the videos posted in case alya missed attack herself were popular with Ladybug and Chat Noirs fans wanting to document their favorite real life superheroes. After all everyone Adored Ladybug.  
Laying on the floor at home in front of her family’s Tv, ignoring the news of the day. Ladybugs heroics being always the toast of the town.  
“ Ladybug, everyone's favorite spotted hero…” she mocked the Ladyblog and news accordingly making hand gestures and distorting her face in disgust.  
“NOT.” She tapped at her phone face wrinkled in upset. Quietly the deceit in her heart plotting her revenge on Ladybug. 

“She is not miss perfect and I will find it.” Scrolling down forums after forums of videos saved for each different akuma and re-occurring akumas. Studying them one by one as if it were her own homework that she wasn’t doing, banking on one of the nobodys to do it for her, Doesn’t matter who does it. 

After all today was sickening. Seeing both of her enemies succeed where she can’t. Ladybug out playing Hawkmoth and Marinette's parents actually being there for her… like LAST TIME. Marinette's parents at her side holding her shoulders as they denied her false accusations.  
The lies to the people around her were not making her feel good, Not after a double whammy and building as well as she watched video after video about how people saw Ladybug here or there or caught on some blurry phone or the actual good action she was still succeeding and it burnt in her stomach. Either freaking out about how popular this shot is or how much they love her and like seeing her instead of being quiet like Alya. 

“There had to be a weakness somewhere anywhere that would make that woman- No girl, Crack. Give an opportunity to show Paris. No. not just Paris the world that Ladybug was nothing but a pest.” She vented her frustrations vocally. Going over footage. 

Stumbling on side videos repeats. Until she noticed one from her own fight. ‘Don’t give up Ladybug.’ Fan footage. Shaky. ‘Ugh. Amateurs.’ It was where she was dangling Adrien and the focus on Ladybug alone, Chat Noir only clipping in the poorly zoomed in camera shot from below.  
She noticed how she reached to sacrifice her miraculous. Everything clicked. How perfect. When then said he was an illusion and not to do it. Why hadn’t she thought about this before!  
“There will be no one to comfort you this time… Ladybug.” She stood to find what she was looking for a necklace in the shape of a tail, placing it around her neck and letting menacing thoughts take over.  
Opening up a window and watched and waited, closing her eyes as a black butterfly fluttered onto her chain. 

“Volpina. Pleased to see you again I sensed your intentions and they match mine. You know what I want. Their miraculous’ and I will give you power in exchange to humiliate Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He announced as a whisper no one else could hear into her ears.  
“Of course and this time we’ll be ready! Also … I’m going to need another akuma in this plan. Not for me of course. I’m just going to let it go where it will.” Her eyes were sharpened under the black murk of the desire.  
Leaping off the window and onto the buildings above, she had to make this perfect. She had to train . It had to be… just right.  
“Hawkmoth… let’s take a look at what’s on the news… shall we? “ 

\-----------  
The bakery had scarce customers for a short while after they closed it to care for their daughter.  
“Here is a follow up on the rise of hit and runs here in Paris. Ruthi Mccormick a foreigner to the country on business after the tragic accident that injured 4 people had to say “she was not used to the roads and forgot.” And other tragic tales from the runaway roadkil-.” the news woman spoke firmly on the subject as the Television was changed to more charming show of Alternative truth!

“There. If Marinette is grounded from the news we must also follow her grounding up with ourselves and make sure she can’t sneak watch it.” Tom placing his giant hands on his hips. “It’s for our daughter.” The customers probably also enjoying the show while browsing than hearing about the terror that has become normal. If not tradition in the city that Ladybug will always save the day!

\---------  
Upon the rooftops of paris. “Hawkmoth you see my illusions. They’re nice. Everything I could ever want. However… “ She brushed her hand upon the Car.  
“They’re weak.” She hissed as the Car faded from her touch.  
“So!~ Obviously we’re going to have to fix that! You have ties to Mayura. I want her to…”  
She made 10 cars upon nearby roofs with an illusion.  
…

“We’ll make the perfect puppets but we wait until tomorrow. My mother says she’s coming home today I won’t have any mistakes. Nothing sloppy! Today and tomorrow are mine!” Leaping across building tops. Only stopping to watch as the sunset completely, Before heading to her home she swung into the open window. Taking her time to look out the open window feeling the Paris winds in her hair.  
Volpina stopped looking at the clock. ‘Soon.’ she thought quietly in her heart before the black butterfly fluttered out of her necklace prying it’s magic off of her body with her.

Time seemed to pass quickly. Expecting her mother soon… It was getting dark and she still wasn’t home. 

Lila lied when she said today was her day when looking down at her phone and seeing another… excuse.

It left her to seethe even further through the night.  
\----------

Quietly a black butterfly returns as it being chosen for something more, As it was placed atop hawkmoths staff inside laying in wait.  
“Perfect plan Volpina… Tomorrow surely their miraculous will be mine!” The window closed as the transformation fell from his body.  
Gabriel Agrest fashion design, who had lost his wife. “You’re going to be well acquainted with my feelings tomorrow… the whole world will be.” he monologue as he was pulled back into his own home.  
What that girls vague plan ran in his head. ‘Don’t worry, nothing we haven’t seen before. After all, I just have to make it look right. Just follow my lead.’  
“Not sloppy, Perhaps messy just like a child's plan.” Undermining her yet still intrigued.  
These thoughts lead him to believe he would not want Adrien to get involved… After all that girl has a way with illusions. He also is aware of his sons fond puppy love of his spotted enemy. After all Natalie’s connected tablet keeps filling with images of her. A never ending reminder of his failures.  
‘Natalie. Change Adrien’s fencing training with His piano class with his instructor.” Tone cold as he addressed his secretary and friend coming out of his office.  
“Yes sir.” Emotionlessly plugging the figures in the schedule around.  
“Tomorrow begins your debut at your full potential. Mayura.” Gabriel gave her a glance with a devious smile on his face.

“Yes sir.” She stood up straight giving him a nod of confirmation. She would do anything for him. 

Turning around back at his office, gazing upon his wife. Feeling excitement.. Or is this just bubbling worry about the girls words. ‘Will this work?’ as he reached a hand out onto his wife's painting. 

\-----------------  
“Knit one. Pearl two.” Marinette watched as her next hat was coming together slowly. A beanie in cute pastel orange. A gift for Alya for always being there for her. It was calming as she listened to the smooth jams of jagged stone just feeling a bit of rock.  
“Knit three…. Pearl four.” watching the progress on it. Trying hard to ignore some dropped bits she could just hide something over it. Perhaps a big flower decor piece. 

“Marinette. You’re not going to patrol?” Tikki blinked watching as the comfy and cozy jammies of her chosen were on already.  
“Yeah Chat had something to do tonight and so he cancelled on me so I just think I’m going to relax a bit. The night seems pretty peaceful no complaints.” She petted her small friend with a finger. Just booping her a few times.  
“Are you sure?” Tilting her head a bit to her pets before getting a bit annoyed and distancing herself just a little. Anxious bug things.  
“Yeah I went up two or three times during the day. It’s quiet. Do you want me to check one more time?” Marinette raised an eyebrow a slight smile tugging on the corner of her lips. 

Knowing her little bug and her anxious nature sometimes. She already got up off her computer chair,  
“Yeah maybe just check for sounds just for a moment….” Tikki floated around the stairs. 

Stretching her arms up as her hands bump a certain thick paper ruffling noise through her ears.  
Looking up she smiled a small bitter smile.  
Pulling down the schedule of…She kind of felt a little uncomfortable. Kagami's boyfriend.  
She closed her eyes a bit, Taking a basketball sticker off the laminated calendar, feeling the stickiness in her hands as she rubs off the dry erase marker with her thumb. Squinting as it didn’t come off.  
“Marinette?” Tikki floated over. “What are you doing? Did Adrien have a schedule change?” She giggled.  
“No, Tikki I think… I think… I just want to focus on myself for a while.” Glancing at the floor in a bit of her own shame cheeks flushed.  
“What’s wrong Marinette? You would usually freak out if anyone looked at that. Now you’re freaking out!” Tikki just seemed a little shocked and it showed!

Marinette was quiet for a moment. “Well. Tikki I was thinking about Adrien.”  
“And what is new?” Tikki teased giving a small giggle.  
“W-What! Well… You’re… not wrong!” puffing her cheeks a bit before sitting back into her computer chair looking up at the schedule.  
“I just… was thinking about how I love Adrien.”  
“I think we know this.” a wide smile on Tikkis face as she landed on Marinette's arm.  
“Tikki hear me out! “ Marinette blushed in frustration, breathing a sigh looking down at her friend.  
“About how I love Adrien…like… now he has Kagami…but even so I’m hurt but I’m also… okay. Like it hurts it really does but also… It’s warm to see him so happy. “ Glancing back up to her grand knowledge of the boys day to day life. “Is that weird?”  
“Oh Marinette! You really are growing up!” Tikki floated up to hug Marinette's cheek giving it a small nuzzle.  
“Like I still like him but… But…. um…” Marinette closing her left eyelid to prevent Tikkis antenna poking her eyeball.  
Tikki floated to face her close. “Marinette that is just what love is. You’re doing the right thing.” giving her a small smile.  
“Yeah is it funny that I want to take it down now? I mean it does kind of feel like I lost you know?” She leaned in peeling off another basket ball sticker. Putting it on Tikkis forehead. 

“News just in. A new comer to the basketball world. Small tiny cute! Master of good luck! It’s BB Ball Tikki! “ Marinette made small cheering sounds as she joked with her kwami as if she was a small child even if she was eons old.  
“Wanna help me pull off some stickers? While I go get hot water and a rag to clean it off? “ Marinette offered.  
“Yes! And then we will go to the roof.” Tikki squeaked proceeding to peel another basketball sticker and putting it on another spot as the laughed.


	3. A normal day. An Abnormal girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you love someone set them free!" 
> 
> "The wound will hurt for a while, and the scar will always be there but eventually the skin will return to normal eventually in time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things might get a bit funky? I didn't have my editor edit for me this time around but I tried really hard to find those mistakes or if I made even more mistakes, I'd like to apologize for that! I don't want to bother my writing friends who don't actually know what the series is about and bother them because they don't know the story and can't appreciate it accordingly, So you're stuck with me editing and missing anything dumb I might have missed. Thanks! 
> 
> Also Get ready because I'm trying to get to the punch, as I'm terrible at writing beginnings and just want to get to the juicy angst. Get your tissues ready. Buy some this chapter because the next I'm aiming straight for yalls hearts, I ain't holding back!

Tap tap tap tap tap.   
Ring Ring Ring Ring!   
The mixture of the two received a complaint from the previously sleeping gal. “Marinette!” Tikki her tiny bug companion tapped her tiny arms on her cheek. “That was your last alarm you’re going to be late!”   
Sitting up slowly from her bed and turning off her alarm clock. Having the immunity to freshly baked bread, sugary sweets, and baked goods scent that rose up to her room from way below. Pulling her hair up into her signature staple twin tails and doing other bathroom business.   
As her own lunch was packed by her sweet mother her phone right beside it because when you’re a daughter of a baker why pay for school provided lunch? Adjusting her purse to make Tikki more comfortable. Pouring a bowl of granola bran and a cup of yogurt from the fridge opening the tab and dumping it on the top of the flakes. Grabbing a spoon and tossing the empty cup and missing. She enjoyed breakfast while finally being able to browse on her phone catching up on all those text messages from her friends and the group chat room. Currently is Max talking about the fundamentals of what a robot should know, While Kim teases him about AI ending the whole world. 

Flipping to the latest news about the latest prank last night was 10 cars up on the rooftops last night in hilarious prank on residents. There yesterday and gone dead in the night.   
“Weird..” Marinette mouth ready for food. As an ad for Adriens perfume came up on her screen as teen aged love struck girl continued.   
With how long she was staring at it she would never finish breakfast until a hand pushed the spoon into her mouth. Giving an audible choking sound from her.   
“Umhs. Maommmm!” Marinette dropped her spoon as she choked down the bite that was put in her mouth. 

Her mother chuckled. “Honey close your mouth while you eat.” she couldn’t help but have that habit of doing small pranks.   
After choking a bit. “M-Mom!” Marinette cried out in complaint. Still red from either Adrien or coughing, Perhaps both.   
“Good morning sugar bun. Glad to see you out. Don’t be late for school.” her mother scolded as she put two cookies in a plastic bag and into her lunch bag as she opened her daughters school bag and put it on the top. 

“One day you’re going to get whipped cream in dad's eye one day mom or worse!” venting at her mom's shenanigans. “Also I won’t be late for sure.” She shoved down her cereal really quickly and got some water. 

“Oh and don’t be checking the news on your phone at school!” her mom tapped her phone in her free hand down a tad seeing brilliant golden child. Her mother snickered at her daughter. “Be good now I’m going to go help your father. I love you!~” 

“Oh Good morin- I mean I’ll see you later mom!” Marinette placed her bag on her shoulder and headed out. 

Heading downstairs locking the house from their other door. Knocking on the glass outside as she peeked in from the outside.   
“Bye mom and dad I love you!” She called over to them before escaping knowing how long her fathers bear hugs last. 

\---  
“Hey girl!” Alya looked down from the stairs in front of the school abandoning Ninos hand. “Girl you wouldn’t believe what footage I caught yesterday. Photography class is going to be in Awe as always. “ walking down the steps to greet her best friend. 

“Alya!” Marinette met her half way up the stairs. Looking at her phone. “Yeah I tried to get there but then I got scared and tried to go home again you know?” she leaned close to her hovering over her phone used to seeing herself in costume. “I got grounded. Actually, I can’t have my phone if I run away during a akuma attack my parents said it’s too dangerous. Ugh I’m such a chicken!” Marinette flung her arms in the air in frustration before having them slump downward as her head rested on Alyas shoulder, hoping it was convincing.   
“Girl you need courage.” She winked. “Just think of every akuma like Chloe, Oh wait most of them are her.” she laughed a bit and so did Marinette.   
Nino waved in the background stepping after his girl. “Don’t worry about it Marinette. I bet even Ladybug gets scared of akuma’s sometimes, You just gotta face your fears.” He said nudging her a bit   
“Yeah Marinette you’re strong and cool in your own ways.” A gentle voice from below from someone she’d already seen today, at least online.   
“Bwahh!” she jerked back into Alya who just caught her at her shoulders. “Morning dude.” Nino gave him a fist bump.   
“Good morning guys.” Adrien returning his friends gesture of affection.   
“AhH um. Morning good Adrien! You’re strong and ool yourself.- Cool i mean. Ahahehehm.. “ Marinette stumbled over her words As Alya just kind of shook her head smiling, This was your everyday interactions with the everyday ladybug around her crush. 

“Good morning Adrien.” A soft monotone yet feminine voice called from above the stairs.   
“Ah morning Kagami.” Adrien quickly stepped up the stairs and took her hands and placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her knuckles, Looking up at her small sincere smile.   
“How are you?”   
“I’m fine. You seem well.”   
“I am, the weather is nice isn’t it.” 

Marinette looked onward at the couple, Smiling with a touch of bitterness in her eyes.   
After she looked to her best friend to drown out the couple at least… to try to.   
Nino gave a wave to his friend pointing at Alya with a wink and he received a small wave back as he walked with kagami into the building.   
Both of her friends knew that she was still hurting slightly, It never quite sits well.   
“Mari, are you-” Nino put a hand on his Gals best friend shoulder.   
“They’re cute right?” she practically announced coughing and choking a bit her throat closing up lightly. She stopped to Breathe in a few times. “Yeah they’re such a nice couple.” Marinette continued holding a strong smile. “I’m really glad they’re happy!” Mari looked to both Alya and Nino at the back and forth between the both of them, As if trying to desperately convince them. 

Alya had her hand to her mouth and gently looked at Nino. He was looking just as clueless on what to do then decided just to change topics.   
“Yeah girl. You’re also So strong you know?” Alya not wanting to deepen into this side of her friend. “Girl I saw you helping your family out the other day. That bag of flour you were holding was like the size of a man. How do you do it? Also later today I want to try the flavor of the day macaron your parents are making. Cherry blossom surprise Macarons sound amazing. “  
“Yeah they do sound great.” Nino gave a slight chuckle and elbowed Marinette's arm again as they walked in between her.   
“Really? I guess I secretly have my dad's arms!” Marinette jokes.   
“No way!” her friends laughed knowing she was trying her hardest to cope. 

“Hey guys speaking of cherry blossoms that kind of inspires me for an outfit concept. I’m going to go to class early this time and see if I can work on it before class starts!” she said trying to ignore any blond in her eye shot. Noticing perhaps four of them in the area, before rushing off to class.   
“Good luck!” Alya called out as she looked to Nino.   
“You… think she’s okay?” she pressed the back of her fist to her mouth… concerned.   
“Has she… talked to you about them yet?” Nino asked looking over at the entrance to the gym area where Adrien and Kagami were talking. Chloe seething from the staircase. Only to have Sabrina show her phone for a moment and her reaction changed.   
“No she’s been nothing but supportive of them, I mean I’m really proud of her but I’m worried she might be bottling it up? I really do hope it’s just her coping skills are really well!” Alya looking at her phone at the screen of herself, Marinette together while Nino is photobombing. 

Time passed as people flooded into the classroom around Marinette often giving her a “hello” and an “how are you!” As she focused herself on her work.   
She was getting a fairy like vibe from this cherry outfit she was drawing. Alya came in and hovered over her as she continued her conversation with Nino, Adrien joining in eventually.   
Stopping her pencil movement for a moment.   
Thinking to herself. Not hearing the room get quiet. 

“Everything is normal… Everyone is happy.” she said smiling eyes softly closed as she tuned the world out for a moment. ‘At least he’s happy.’ Although focusing up a bit more, it was too quiet for a moment. 

Opening her eyes to see a pair of green eyes chuckling and Nino grinning.  
“?” confused she looked around. The teacher standing at the front waving at her.   
Alya giving her a quick pat on the shoulder.   
Her classmates giving her smiles. Except Chloe and Lila.   
“Glad to hear your thoughts Marinette but We need to focus on our work today too. Let’s all do that and stay happy.” Ms bustier said to the whole class.   
“Sorry!” She nervously smiled not realizing class began.   
Her work and her art side by side as she could almost focus more while sketching hearing the teacher.

Class times passed and lunch began and everyone did their things as friends sat together and chit chat was shared along with each others laughter and small meaningless spats. Luka who was sitting next to her playing by having a game of poke wars as she drew. Just poke and return the poke. He stood and ruffled her hair a bit.   
“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed looking up at him pouting.   
“I’m going to check on my sister really quickly. I’ll be back. “ he jetted a thumb out in direction of her.   
“Okay.” she smiled her eyes lowering back over the table. Alya gushing about Ladybug to Kagami who was sitting next to Adrien. As Nino tells warns her that she could literally talk all day about her.   
“Hey!”   
“What it’s true!”  
“Ladybug is amazing though she totally saves our skin almost every day. “   
“She is galent.”   
“Yesss you see she understands Nino!”  
“Kagami don’t get her started.”   
“Hahaha!”   
She listened as her friends talked and Adriens laugh~... and couldn’t help but giggle herself.   
Returning her eyes to her drawing. Distracted she draws a Small tiny Tikki in the corner… can’t help but think she’d look amazing in this outfit if she made it for her.   
‘She’d look like a cute cherry instead of a strawberry, She loved the thought.   
Actually thinking about how she’s helping her so much now…Even the rest of the kwamiis assisting her too… she needs to learn so much. 

Although things are different now that Adriens dating Kagami, and not quite sure of her feelings for Luka, and the weight of becoming the guardian being heavy and no longer having master Fu really has put a toll on her, but she’s trying her best for the sake of Paris.   
To cope and not to show it. To become the best her!

‘After all I have to be strong.’

\---

School ended. Nothing major happened, it really was a lovely day.   
Although there was some gloomy clouds on the horizon she really wanted to go out and pick out some fabric to put action to her drawing and make Tikki a cute outfit. 

After picking some soft silky fabrics she went to use her phone’s calculator as she wasn’t holding out on this fabric she needed just a foot of each. As Tikki is just the size of her hand.   
After calculating it and noticing the news app had a notification. 

“...” Marinette remembered what happened between her parents and stopped to buy the fabric and placing it in her bag. She was Really feeling the weight of a superhero on her shoulders in this moment.

Picking up her phone. Seeing the latest news article. 

Animals spotted on Avenue Jean Jaurès mysteriously appearing and escaping. Could this be the work of a akuma? Police investigate!

That’s really strange. That was where Adriens scenic walk through Paris was shot a few weeks ago… Could something have happened there? 

“Tikki this doesn’t sound right!” she murmured to her open purse. Pointing her phone down to the pocket. So she could watch for strangers, because she didn’t want to have the whole “talking to a doll” Happen again. 

Listening carefully. “Marinette you’re right it sounds like Hawkmoth!” honing in on her soft voice among the sounds of the road. 

“Alright…” She went off running for the nearest dark place to transform away from cameras or people. 

“Tikki! Transform me!” She called out as her Friend shot up into her ear rings shedding the clumsy nature of herself for the strong Ladybug. 

First thing she had done was attempt to alert Chat but no answer he wasn’t aware of it yet but if her suspicions are correct and there was a akuma he would arrive soon. She trusted him. 

Flinging her yoyo upwards and beginning the trek across Paris. 

\---

Hawkmoth standing in wait. As the first use of the fixed Peacock miraculous as he pinned it onto Natalie.   
“This time, together we can’t lose.” Receiving a small smile from his secretary.   
A purple mask appearing on his face. “Volpina. Let’s make this even more real.” He explained his plan to her as it began. 

“Duusu. Transform me!” Feet stamped the floor as her glasses were sacrificed for a fan.. Blowing Feathers in the cold wind. Natalie gone, Mayura in her stead. 

Plucking a feather from her fan. “My dear amok. Let’s turn these girls visions into something more physical, Now go.” She Blew as the feather took flight upon the winds.


	4. The spark that sets a bomb off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long live the king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Starloves! You all done with Thanksgiving family and black Friday madness? 
> 
> You ready for me TO PUNCH YOU RIGHT IN THE GUT WITH SOME ANGST?!   
> Me too!~   
> I also have even more for you at the end notes! So stay tuned Starloves!
> 
> Trigger warning: Fake death. Even if fake it can bring up some horrible feelings. Read at your own Caution!

“The scene is set Hawkmoth.. Mayura. Everything is in place… Just wait! If my name isn’t Réalisatrice!” She grinned deviously upon a roof above the action. Hidden from sight with her new found powers. 

The feather landed upon Lilas flute connecting her to Mayura. The flute became alive as the end whistled a soft tune on it’s own connected to Lila's feelings of what she desires to have the illusions she creates into a real humanesque puppet illusion.   
Humming into the flute she created replicas of people and Cars and the amok controlled them through her emotions, acting upon her will through a soft song. 

She had set loose a fake monster like akuma illusion out that scared every real person off the road before Ladybug appeared. After she placed that hint to the news and her practice last night, She was ready. She was going to break ladybug!

Pressing the flute’s singing mouth to the monster she no longer needed it. The flutes mouth had sung a physical melody around it and unraveled as if it sucked the thing back a whirlpool. 

\---------------

Ladybug leaping off the road onto the streets Looking around as everything seemed…   
Normal?   
She looked around and Saw Adrien's Car pull up to the road as camera crew were set up along the road.   
Her heart jumped a little also trying to ignore it looking for a sign something was wrong, She couldn’t help but watch though. 

Watching him exit the car only stopping for a moment As he waved to his giant driver and began walking down to the set as they beckoned him to get on scene. A small smile appeared on the heroines face at the sight of how kind he was as his ride drove away down the road, Admiring him lightly from a distance. 

Not listening to the tires screeching down the road loudly speeding as the road was emptied as best as the camera crew could for the shoot probably. 

It all happened too quickly, It was too late when she noticed. 

The car swerving out of control as it barreled onto the sidewalk.   
Terror filling every inch of her body as she futilely. Leaped forward as the Car rammed… into..

“ADRIEN!” A cry of terror left her lips as his body laid under the Car after being stopped by the tree. As the camera crew ran to the scene In shock and people on their phones as the scene played out before her. 

Her heart sinking into sorrow as she didn’t even feel herself move, Only fear for the one she loved.   
Red, unlike her suit. She hated this color…A color she never liked to see under her fingers with her needles… surrounded by it this color… Blood red.

Her throat caught as she moved the man who was trying to get him from under the car. Passing the men who had the driver against the car not stopping the people as they gave him hell. Hearing nothing but her breath and heartbeat. As she ripped her yoyo out of her hand and around the car and slammed it to the side of the building… windows broken and structure damage was not a concern right now.

Politeness was something she couldn’t muster uncaring for the men who fell to the street after the car was ripped from their backs.   
She looked at his bruised, damaged, torn body. She choked on nothing but her emotion, Her eyes spilling tears as it was a river. She fell to her knees. Pulling him onto her lap sitting him up to her.   
“A-A-Adrien… please… don’t go... we’re… going to fix everything…” almost breathless.. As it left her mouth. 

She hugged him gently. “I’ll fix everything… I.. swear.” Her vision was foggy as tears fell onto his hair… 

Jolting when the man who was behind her slumped down and placed his hand around Adriens' wrist.   
She watched him… Almost wanting him not to touch him at all. As his eyes widened and closed tight and shoot his head.   
“NO. NO!” She didn’t believe it. She put her hand on his neck… and he was getting colder.   
“NO. NO. NO!” She cried into his hair. 

There was no pulse. 

“Adrien you can’t! Adrien! I love you!” The man who check his pulse first put a hand on her shoulder.   
“NO DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T TOUCH HIM!” she screamed at him as her shoulder was gently pulled back as another sullen person joined him as they tried to pry her away as another came to move Adrien. Her adrien. Her friend. The one she loved. Onto the road.   
“LET ME GO. I CAN FIX THIS I CAN FIX EVERYTHING!” she screamed crying and forcing herself out of their grasp as she stood on her legs… which might have just been stone.   
Looking upon him on the road. 

She held her yoyo to the air in what she only knew in futility.   
“LUCKY CHARM” she screeched as the magic made a tool.   
Disappointment pooled in her stomach… burning like acid. 

As what fell into her hands was a telescope.   
What flashed in her rippling sight… was it a rooftop and the sky. 

“N-No…” she dropped her knees to the floor. She wasn’t going to look for him in the sky… her heart couldn’t handle it. She Slammed the Telescope onto the floor and it broke into several pieces… Glass, mirror, metal.. Her hand resting upon the red and black broken tool.   
Looking to the sky as it seemed everything was fading away… sound couldn’t be heard. 

Not even the fluttering of a butterfly that fell on the telescope. 

There was silence. 

Everything was still… 

There were no sounds… 

“I… loved.. You.” unloosing each of her hair ties running her hands through her hair in pain.

\-------------  
Gabriel and Natalie watched as Lila made the scene when the road was empty of people and cars.   
She made people they were all too familiar with, so familiar that it was too convincing. People from the photo shoot set were made on the ground floor and their car from a distance with a fake version of his son inside and his bodyguard Simon he had hired to protect him. 

Unease began to fill their stomachs as they watched her create an everyday scene… as if it were something they helped make themselves outside of costume.

“This girl…” Natalie spoke unknowing what her plan was. 

Gabriel under his mask pulled up their communications.   
“What are you doing? I’m not giving you power for a fashion show.” He uttered frustrated with the girl.   
“Relax I’m hitting ladybug right where it will hurt her the most! Besides~ it’s not real! She has this crush on the model Adrien Agreste after all.” Nonchalantly looking upon the orb with a floating butterfly in it dangling off her wrist. “When we watched the news together I took inspiration from the news story.” Gabriel was confused on where this was going what her plan actually was. 

“Besides if it works and she gets akumatized, Her everything as hero is yours, Right? And my goal is accomplished. One step closer to our goal!” Looking at her nails. As her minions carry any cars that were left on the road due to her shenanigans up to the sidewalk to look as normal as possible. Natalie had cold chill. 

“Sir… I have a bad feeling.” Mayura glanced to Hawkmoth, Hiding her mouth in a tight frown by her hand fan. 

“There she is I see her! Ready. Set. Action.” Lila spoke the last words she would say before they only tuned her out. 

Hawkmoth and Mayura watched from her eyes from above, unenthused as she mocked ladybug looking at Adrien like a love sick bug. 

Gabriel and Natalie felt uncomfortable with that revelation and Ladybugs actions only backing them up, with that love struck smile shimmering in her eyes. They both knew Gabriel son was attractive, along with the fact he as his father was watching right now.

As the car with the fake Simon faded to feathers in the distance being sucked into the whirlwind flute. Blowing wildly in the wind on another road that was messy. That Lila decided wasn’t worth straightening, As it was out of sight and out of Ladybugs mind.

Her eyes moved to follow the speeding car. 

Their hearts dropped. 

“She wouldn’t!” Natalie jerked.   
“Adrien!” Gabriel seeing blond. 

Natalie feeling terror throughout her as she felt her power that was in réalisatrice change the blond boy to something… of a person destined for the hospital.   
Gabriel trembled knowing it was fake… but feeling it was all too real.. 

Radio silence… as Mayura grabbed Hawkmoth for comfort holding onto him. 

“Manipulating her emotions or not…This girl… even if under his akuma and amok.” 

Not noticing as she opened up the akuma entrusted to her.

“Is a monster.” 

And then Gabriel felt thoughts that shivers down his spine. 

“I... loved… you.” 

The plan was complete… but at… what cost? He knew these emotions…they were the same as his own… Every moment of his life… without her. 

His communicator rose to their eyes. “Ladybug. I will give you full potential of your powers. Creation and purity. So no one you love will ever die… all I ask… Is that you give me yours and Chat noirs miraculous’ “ There was no passion in his voice, monotone. As he trembled lightly finding no joy in this. 

“Yes Hawkmoth…” 

“Go Créateur de Pureté.” He said holding onto Natalie. 

Black bubbles covered the entirety of her body, she is Ladybug no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Niceeee!~  
> Don't kill me... Okay maybe kill me a little. 
> 
> I'm here to tell you about how this is where the story branches off into two! 
> 
> From here dreamscape becomes a fantasy filled story. 
> 
> While paradise lost is a realistic more I'm going to continue punching you consistently in the gut kind of story with memory loss and other fun elements that you gotta read to find out. With a strong base feeling of Spatziline memory loss comic. (pls go suport her she's amazing! and if you're reading this Spatz your tumblr link on your youtube doesn't work it keeps sending me to a nonexistent page. I love you!) 
> 
> So here have a nice branching path (putting link here soon)


	5. The beginning of the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go créateur de pureté.” 
> 
> Black bubbles covered the entirety of her body, she is Ladybug no more.

As the bubbles began to fade, It showed her new form.   
A dress, rippled at the bottom edge, Simple. A Sleeveless dress white with black stained edges fading down. Around her upper arms were puffed off the shoulder arm ties connecting to the dress. A bracelet with clear Jewels like teardrops. A torn cape. With deep decorations in black as wings of a beetle, Shimmering colors of the setting sun in the clear shimmering cut of the cape of reds and oranges and blues flowing to her feet. Simple flats also tainted with faded black. Dark black ribbon climbing her lower legs.   
Her telescope no longer spotted but a bronze deep dark mixture, still broken yet the small metal body grew long… and the glass and reflective mirror broken inside of the telescope floated above sharply. Glistening. Moving above the scope as if a rod. 

Her eyes dulled in visuals of her sadness a butterfly mask that had tips that gleamed while Hawkmoth talked clear jewels under her eyes upon her skin. Dusted as if the butterfly had left it’s powder upon her cheeks as her mask white edges fading to grey and finally black.

Feeling complex feelings of disgust directed at herself, her very structure a contradiction. 

Desire to clean, She still felt dirty. Her emotions being manipulated Was wrong… 

It wasn’t pure. 

“I…will start with myself!” she began forming a bright white ball. Until it grew to the size of her own body and entered it. Leaving behind black particles and purple particles. As they both sent shock waves across Paris. 

Everyone in range felt it, a sense of Dread, fear, as if the earth was shaking under them but in their own heart. The feeling pulsating between Créateur de Pureté and her partner, until it reached its target. 

\-------  
The partner was at home on his computer as he placed his hand on his cheek as he got the notification on his news app of a Akuma on Avenue Jean Jaurès a great monster. His instructor late to his piano lessons so he had been wanting to goof off.

“Plagg there’s trouble!” Adrien turned in his chair and stood, getting up to grab his kwami cheese and his special cheeses handing him his regular stinky camembert.   
“Ugh, where?” his tiny cat flew up to the screen and read for himself. “Awh man that’s so far away... ooh cheese.” Whining before grabbing the cheese into tiny cat nibbles. 

“Plagg we have to hurry!” Adrien scolding the cat opening up his window.  
“You can’t rush good cheese Adr-” A sudden burst of terror ran through Plagg. He writhed in the air a bit.   
“N-No! Sugarcube?!? Our bond! Why! What has happened!??!” Plagg slowly collapsed to the floor. The tiny bit of cheese that remained squished onto the floor as it dropped from his hands.   
“P-Plagg?! What is wrong! What is happening to you?!” Adrien had questioned rushing to his dear friend kneeling onto the floor.   
“Kid I don’t have time to explain… “Lifting his tiny arm up to him in as he was pried from the floor.   
“All I know is that something is terribly wrong… possibly world endingly wrong… I don’t know how much time we have but you have to transform before it comes to me. I know you can do it…! “ Plagg crawled up to grab Adriens thumb as white light sparkled out from Adrien's ring and began floating away quickly out of his window.   
“But if it’s bond breaking like this…it means…Sugarcube-, Ladybug…. Has been akumatized and if… it isn’t fixed… if our bonds are not fixed… No…! I don’t want to go back… please… Please!!” he clung to Adriens thumb as if it was keeping him alive.   
“Plagg! What!? I don’t understand!” he stared at his ring as it turned from silver white to grey.   
“Adrien just do it!” Plagg yelped at his owner. “If anyone can do it it’s you!”

“Plagg. Transform me!” He usually felt freedom when he transformed. But this is… not something to feel free when your friend is in pain. 

After leaving his room and vaulting out onto a roof, he felt more and more terrible as those white bubbles flew from his ring like the aura of whatever bond Plagg was talking about, was something that was normal or should be but this isn’t! He was following them leaping after the bright light tones, his eyes not tearing away from them. Two thirds of the way to the avenue, Adrien saw something… dark. An aura floating across the sky, this “something” pinpointed to him!  
All he knew was that every instinct of his being was screaming to stay away!   
He began to leap sideways as the aura began shifting the pin point following after his moves. Watching the white bubbles as they cut through the dark aura around that black deep mist. He vaulted top speed at what this could mean.   
Adrien's doubts bubbling in his own stomach. ‘Ladybug… akumatized? It couldn’t be she’s the strongest girl he’s ever met, it can’t be true.’ The proof around him crushed his hopes. 

There it is the black mist like how he knew there was a cataclysm ready. He had to run! It was like being in front of a volcano as it begins to erupt. He can’t understand these feelings, this mixture of Loneliness, seclusion, Death, Despair, the depths of this darkness.   
‘Five more roads, four… three… two… one!’ Chat Noir looked around at the cars that passed quickly down the road as he ran upwards the street until he saw a blockade.’  
And a ball of light and…a akuma! It’s at the foot of this scene and everyone's surrounded the ball of light.   
“Get. out. And. fight. Me.” The very familiar villain, punching at a ball of light.   
“YOU! What is happening! Hawkmoth answer me!” Volpina… Lila yelled into the air. 

A familiar butterfly mask appeared on her face. “What do you mean you have lost contact with her?! You’re useless!” 

With every fiber of his being he needed to… do something! Anything!   
Chat Noir had begun pushing through the crowd circling the light roughly his desire to get to this light. Only to stop his pushing through as someone who… “Blood?”   
Chat Noir turned and gasped, clutching at his own heart. Falling to the floor, hearing the heartbeat rush to his head. As Chat Noir looks upon a bloodied version of himself, his civilian self. Convinced that he, no.. it was physical. Chat touched him the fake. “There’s blood…” his voice wavered. 

He had to stop to look at his body and shake off this illusion. Chat pinched his cheek to see if this is just some nightmare. .   
“Not dreaming... That’s a dirty trick!” He growled looking to Volpina. “Volpina! What have you done!?” Chat hissed as he approached Volpina. 

“Getting your miraculous that’s what! We have one, You’re next!” she pointed at him. “Get him!” Lila commanded. As the human puppet things, reached their hands out to grab him. 

Chat turning and placing a hand on his staff on his back. Vaulting over the surrounded ball of light. “My lady where are you?!” Chat called in vain above the scene. The final bubbles of white floating caught his eyes, as they drifted to the ball of light. The Ball began to pulse like a heart waves of light passing through all of them. Blinding everything in sight of it. 

After the light rippled away. It was definitely his lady Adrien could recognize those blue eyes anywhere, even if they have lost their shine as they have. Chat Noirs muscle memory doing all the work of landing on his feet.

Gently stepping down onto the floor she might has well been an angel. The butterfly mark gone. The spots on her earrings also gone…Wearing a beautiful Dress that almost touched her knees plain and simple decorated in the colors of a sunset decorated pale and pastel. Flats to match with white ribbon crawling up her legs. He has never seen this much skin on his lady, and it was enough to make his heart stop. Her cape no longer black beetle marked but opaque and radiating a rainbow of the sunset sky, shimmering in the light. The fabric of the cape no longer torn as broken wings but whole and looking soft rippling in the wind as her dress did.   
Soft shimmer around her eyes as a mask... pure and white. Clear jewels like tears under her eyes three of them falling from her eyes... Not a dark spot on her anywhere besides her flowing hair deep as a night sky, as it curled and twirled naturally. Adrien could get lost in those swirls.

She looked around wistfully, staring at the people about her. 

“...” She spoke nothing but jerked back as she saw him, her soft lips parted from each other in shock. Holding a rod in front of her as if to protect herself. The bronze replaced with gold and had retained it’s reflective glass and mirror upon the top, with a small light rainbow shifting butterfly flying above it, as if playing in the floating shards following her every move. 

“That’s impossible!” ‘Volpina’ cried Hawkmoths masks upon her face. 

“My... lady…?” Chat murmured curiously before being struck with a pain he had never felt in his life and it surrounded him in darkness... The mist had also caught up to him, consuming him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the fantasy instead of reality!~   
> I hope you enjoy the strange dreams of my brain starloves!   
> Also I still wanna apologize for my terrible punctuation skills and things I miss when editing that I just can't see, I'm doing my best though.   
> It's much better than when I was 10... god I hope none of you dig for that old account because it's... cringe.   
> I googled it trust me. I'm embarrassed. I still want to purge the only story I haven't purged knowing I'll never ever return to it...


	6. Sparkling and glistening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why do people have to die? Why do I have to lose the people I love around me... or people that people love?'
> 
> 'It's not fair, It has to change.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey starloves you might have noticed I put chapter numbers set at 15. Well guess what I've been working hard and I actually finished up Dreamscape and it's in editing now! 
> 
> I'm really happy. I'm really proud this is actually my first story I have actually finished that I had planned out to be long. Longer than a one shot you know?   
> Like this is more words that I have ever. EVER wrote for school.   
> I consider this a victory. 
> 
> So as always I'll be posting on and off between Dreamscape and Paradise lost which i think will be much longer than Dreamscape it might end up being a slow burn. Documenting Marinettes life after memories gone from ladybug days but trust me there is still going to be conflict. 
> 
> Anyway I'm so excited starloves! I really hope you stick with me as I edit it all and post it. I really appreciate it.

Lady Purity gazed upon the black orb, Lifting her hand out to touch it. “Ouch.” brushing black dust off her fingertips. 

Turning around seeing many people, Her eyes only set on one, The Fake-drien. Standing before her bloodied and bruised.   
Tilting her head in his direction Reaching out to touch him. The single touch from her turned him into white feathers. Lady purity's eyes watered lightly watching as they blew in the wind.   
“I didn’t do that! What are you doing?!” The people turned hostile around her as she looked to Lila the Réalisatrice, her face almost scared as she backed away. 

“Why are you angry?” Lady Purity spoke firm yet also felt uncaring, as she glanced at the people about her. “There are so many… Beautiful people. Yet… the only real one is you.” Looking straight into Lila’s eyes.   
Taking a Step forward to Lila. “I… like you better if you could just… smile.” Lady Purity smiled gently, holding her hand out, nails glistening purples and Greens and pink light. 

“You don’t scare me!” Lila yelled as she hit the wall trying to jump away from her touch. 

“S-Stay away!” Ordering the puppets to jump upon Lady Purity.   
As soon as they touched her. Collapsing into feathers. A beautiful sight as they blew away as the sunset. 

Lila wasn’t so creative now being backed into a corner. She used the flute possessed by the Amok to hit this pretty girl. It dissolves on contact the blue feather floating into the hand of Lady purity. As it faded blue to white, the Blue magic bubbled into nothing as it floated off of her hand. 

Lady Purity was dazed by it, For just a moment. pinning the Akuma to the wall. Her hand had only lightly brushed across Lilas face. 

As a rush of warm sensations filled Lilas mind. For a split second until...

\---

The ball of darkness had dropped onto the floor leaving inky darkness as what rose from it.. Wasn’t Chat Noir… but also wasn’t Not Chat Noir either. His bell was chipped, and his upper suit was decayed showing off more skin than usual, black fur peeking out at the edges of the torn suit. His ears were damaged also fuzzy black fluff from the inside of the ears.   
His arms were showing, his skin fading into a dark black, claws coming from his nails into sharp points. It was scary, As if frostbitten to no return. His knees were showing peeking through scratches and tear marks into the leather.   
His shoes were busted, Claws peeking out. His belt tail was now covered in a fluffy looking fur.   
Beginning to move and stretch, he found no comfort in how sore he felt. The tips of his nails poking the floor turned the ground around him black, the tree above him had begun wilting. Feeling back at his staff it was solid carbon, With pulsating green magic veins like electricity. His shoulders gone tense, green sparks forming inside of the fur... Falling or being flung off and eating away at the floor in destruction. 

Chat Noir had stopped to look at his hands in terror, His ring was melted down his hand in a shimmering black metal, next to his equally scary claws and pitch black skin as it fades into his regular skin. 

“What… is this!?” Chat Noir coughed out speaking wasn’t comfortable. He felt like his skin was crawling, his head raising up to meet his counterparts’ eyes.

“My lady can you… please. Tell me what is going on…? What happened why are you… this way… Not that that’s a bad thing you look…so beautiful… I’m..” Chat used his Adrien voice as he paused for a moment. Envy? Why? Why would he need to feel that? She was his half right?

Lady Purity had turned around to face her dark counterpart, hand falling away from Lila.   
“Chat… What did happen? Why are you?... “ She began walking over to reach out to him, It hurt for her to approach him with the floor covered in that darkness noting as she stiffed up.   
Just as her light blinded him this mixture was odd.   
They both wanted to reach out, their hands in the air faltering for a moment before they touched, the both of them had different reactions. 

Pain | ease

\---

“Why did you do that!” Lady Purity had yelled to Chat Noir. The sparks that she brushed off of her skin had hurt her. “That hurts.” 

Chat Noir wasn’t sure what to say because he felt like pain and terror incarnate and this was the first moment he felt after he took this form that he had felt anything besides besides being numb or uncomfortable pain. She was warm. 

“I didn’t mean to.” flinching backwards slipping and falling onto his limbs. The ground sunk beneath his claws turning into black carbon, shooting cracks down the foundation of the road. Moving away from what he had done, only stopping to Look at his hands. As the sparks that fell off his fluff were eating at material, anything, and everything. 

Lila had begun a tackle into the former Ladybug. Moving her off balance but the warmest sensation filled her core. The butterfly that was in her necklace had crawled its way out of her necklace and flew away… Before she knew it she was nuzzling into the pastel girl. 

Scared? No more…   
Lies? Who needs them…?  
Jealousy? Of what?

Love, this was it! 

Lila purified and back in her regular clothes, pulled away from the former bug looking around confused.   
“Whats happening? What’s going on?” Falling back onto her butt.  
Taking a good look at Herself, her clothes were brighter than ever as if brand new, not a string out of place! Her shoes were like the day they were made ass if it needed to be broken in.   
“L-Ladybug?!?” 

“I’m… Lady purity, not a bug, no.” She smiled with that pretty Marinette smile that wasn’t accustomed for ladybug. “I decided… I don’t enjoy death, or pain, or destruction….” Shining a smile down at the girl, pausing each moment on each of those concepts. “I’ve decided I’ve… had enough! So I’m going to remake the world with none of those things, and everyone will be happy! No one will die!” It sounded innocent. It sounded great but… 

Out of the corner of her eye Chat Noir Stood up straight. “Then what about me, your partner. Chat Noir! Tell me Ladybug what has you going on like this?!” She watched as he held his head as if it throbbed. Being eyed from open slits in between his large claws. 

Turning away from him. “That's…” Lady Purity paused thinking, frowning. “I’ll let you live too, And I’ll just fix all the things you destroy. “ 

“My lady I love you but… I’m sure it doesn’t work that way. I’m seeing the way you look at me with such fear in your eyes… It’s like you hate everything I am… right now.” His voice filled with pain. Kneeling down to the floor as he felt the floor caving under him.   
“W-Wha?!” his body was destroying everything turning it to ash, nothing salvageable, just dust. As he eats a hole into the floor Trying to crawl out like a cat in bathtub failing to get traction. 

Lady Purity looked back to her partner. “T-Thats not true.. I don’t…” eyes widening as she saw him practically melt everything about him. If she left him this way he would fall to the mantle of the earth. 

Using her hand she began to fill the hole with rocks and stones that he was dodging as they fell where they did. As they broke if he stayed too long on it, leaping like a cat.   
Eventually he leaped into the streets trying to balance himself on what parts of his shoes were not broken and letting his claws poke into destroying everything below.   
An impossible task really. 

“What was that! It looked like you wanted to bury me!” His tail jolted upwards tensely the motion making extra green sparks to fall. 

“No I was trying to help!” Trying to convince him however that failed.

“A little hard to believe right now. What do you mean by… that?” his finger pointing to Jewels and rocks that were falling from her fingertips like pebbles, as she brushed away her teardrops falling to the ground solid.

“That’s… It’s nothing. You’re… being really annoying! I’m… So confused. I…” Lady purity actually seemed to have worry in her eyes. 

Lila had bent down to pick up her crystal tears as they made her fingers begin to glow as she collected them getting too close to Chat Noir as they fell as a tiny green spark fell upon her body.   
“Ouch! What is… happening, It’s so painful!” It began to turn her into carbon, it rapidly spread across her Leaving her motionless as it began at the jewels in her hand. Falling into dust blowing in the breeze as she clutched her heart permanently. 

Chat watched in horror backing up step by step, tears forming in his own eyes now. 

“Lila…!” Lady Purity had reached out to touch Lila but nothing was happening. She wasn’t… there! She was turning into crystal slowly, But not back to life. 

“What… What did you do Chat!” Lady Purity clutched her hand close to her heart. “You.. you…” 

“It… wasn’t me!” Chat argued desperately trying to convince her that it wasn’t his fault she was gone. 

“She’s dead… You.. your… you…!” Lady purity couldn’t put what had happen to words. 

Tears falling down his face green as acid. “No I didn’t kill her! I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to! You have to believe me!” 

A face of fear and tears overwhelmed Lady Puritys’ heart before she leapt off into the distance. 

As an absent minded action Chat pulled out his staff and tried to extend it. Only for it to falter and dig into the ground. Causing him to stumble into the building, leaving green eating away at the floor as he clawed up only ten feet up the building.. Until it crumbled the wall around him leaving him to fall to the ground. He fell along side with the building scraping his claws down. Only stopping lurching backwards, seeing other people being eaten by his green destruction magic. 

Chat Noir was left to fall backwards as he was bound to the ground now. Lifting a hand up at the sight of lady purity leaving over the building. It’s as if he couldn’t ever keep up…

It was just as how he always chases her in his normal days, in his regular form, he always had ran after her since the start. Unable to keep up, feeling as though she was unattainable. 

Feeling it more than ever at the moment. 

As his head hit the cold hard ground,the pain not just in his body, but also his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is diffidently a hurt and comfort fic and will edit the tags accordingly.   
> I appreciate all comments and kudos and even those who read without doing a thing.   
> I love you all! <3 
> 
> Thanks starloves! Onward to editing.


	7. Intentional creation | unintentional destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Perhaps there is still hope you're with me.'  
> 'Perhaps it was a lie that you have died.'   
> 'Of course... I'm just fooling myself.'   
> 'But is it wrong to still have this hope?' 
> 
> 'in this hopeless world?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say besides the fact that I took great inspiration for Lady purity from the Ladybug PV the old hawkmoth/gabriel thing. I chose that sort of evil colorful magic color scheme for Lady Puritys magic. 
> 
> You'll be seeing more of that inspiration from the Ladybug PV in future chapters where I literally just yank a scene out of it for my own recreation. 
> 
> Okay Starloves that's enough from me.

Chat Noir couldn’t lay numb for long… Everything hurt but he still had the ability to move, as if spreading his curse around to keep himself above water, or in this case land.   
‘Curse?’ He never ever thought of this as a curse before. 

‘What.. am I thinking?’ noticing a carbonized child fall from the building he had touched, Fading into floor as dust spread. Crawling backwards his claws eating as if it sustained him but it was pain that was being filled, not his stomach.   
“I-I…I ” Raising his hands looking to them as the floor began to collapse due to contact with the staff upon his back.   
No time to feel sorrow, leaping away from the ground. 

Adrien put a hand over his eyes to keep his tears from spilling from them. “I didn’t mean to kill them!” voice shattering with each word. “I… I’m not doing this… It’s not me!” The tears falling were green and where they fell ate everything quickly like worms digging through the ground deep were the destruction. 

“Stop! I’m… this isn’t!” Panicking Chat Noir ran needing to calm down, he has to calm down! He cannot help Ladybug if he’s like this! He can not return things back to normal if he can’t go and catch up. 

Back to feeling normal, thinking normally, and looking normal.   
Not this thing that people that see run in terror, or stop curiously having to be told to run from him even if he desires for them to stay with him. 

He has to! Even if it hurts he has to save the world from himself, and from Ladybug. 

Coping with how those lives were taken by his hands really quickly, even if he wanted and desired more time, just to mourn for his mistakes. Even if it felt like he just lost something very precious to him. 

But what is this precious thing far from his fingertips?   
\---

After a while of leaping even creating objects in the air to leap on. The twisted version of Ladybug had made it to a monument of Paris, Place de la Bastille. Coming to a stop upon it’s Pillar. 

“Why… am I crying again…?” Murmuring, wiping the tears away.   
“I’m here to help everyone… of course.” A small smile began to form wiping the tear jewels from her left eye onto the floor below, using the flat of her arm on the right side ;as her hand was occupied holding her telescope rod, to push away the reminder of sadness. 

Waving her feet off the pillar of the Bastille.   
“Right, right... No sadness just things that are happy.” Speaking quietly to herself.  
Pointing her Rod downward, making the cement floor a pretty fabric design. Using magic to hang cotton clouds in place even fabric unicorns and mythical beings, made out of yarn and fabric. Just a lovely decorative pieces for the skies.  
She began to paint the world with her dreams. Hanging everything together by her shining aura that enveloped the areas she wanted. 

Ignoring people's screams of terror as the area was being transformed as they looked around for something. 

Faintly hearing people scream. “Akuma?” “Akuma!” “There’s a akuma run!” “Where!”

“Heehee. I’m not a Akuma!~ I’m... Lady Purity!~” Cooing at the people below.   
Dropping down from the column to walk and just be around the people who finally saw her, and avoided her. 

“Oh this is fun too! I’ll catch you! We’ll be happy don’t worry! Don’t be scared!~”Swirling around looking at everyone running or just standing still in fear, her dress flowing with every motion.   
A pulse of bitter feelings shot through her eyes locked onto someone from behind.   
Blue pants… white top… blond hair… 

Quickly she sped over to the person as they turned to face her.  
Brown eyes. Dirty blond.  
“You’re… not…” Lady Purity wavered hand stopping in the air watching as he took off screaming. 

She leapt forward to grab him by the shoulder. 

He stopped struggling as he stood, his feet adjusting to stop running. Feeling emotions of bliss… .. fearlessness... He didn’t want to run after that. Now turning to face Lady purity, eyes shimmering as he reached out to hug her. 

“....” Silent as she’d gently running a hand through his hair. It lasted a bit too long though. As she put her hands on his shoulders to push him back a bit.   
His eyes were now glistening purples, greens, whites, pinks, just cycling through the rainbow, placing his hands on her arms his nails were colored with that same magic.

Moments later, letting go and Frolicking through the area of her aura around the domain she made. Laughing and smiling, going to other people and holding their hands and hugging them as people fled from him and went running. 

Lady frowned gazing at the floor, frustrated. Creating more and more as her aura domain grew and grew.   
Charming pastel colors, bold ones, mixtures of rainbows and just depth all around her, There was a lauck of the color red and black. 

Making a pathway about the town as police officers tried to hold her down, each one of them ended the same as Wayhem. 

Abandoning their post and becoming happy children running all over hell and creation.

Creating havoc outside her domain as crimes were being committed in the commotion. People documenting however they can, Video tapes, phones, helicopters over head. 

Catching the attention of Lady purity as she wanted to make her way up there and make fun flying things too.   
She had replicated several helicopters which people had gotten into and either people under her spell of joy had just went on joyrides. Or malicious people went just to raid. It was a violent mixture until she got her hands on them. 

It didn’t matter who she touched they went about like their lives were 100% complete needing nothing more in life but to just sing and dance and play in this fantasy. 

Leaving she had noticed many of those black butterflies aiming for her, being commanded but were purified once touched.   
“Oh Hawkmoth!~ I’ll come to say hi to you soon! Come out! I promise everything is okay!~” Cooing in a child-like soft voice. 

\----

Hawkmoth and Natalie tensed as they watched on the news and had their cameras out to watch what was happening. 

Bothered by what she was saying, only thinking of it as a threat as she began to make a beeline for his house.

Standing before the Agreste house, motionless for a while. They had helicopters watching her at all times giving people her whereabouts. There was talk of “where was ladybug?”! Rumors, “Lady purity being Ladybug!” would be correct… “but is hawkmoth really in control?” As no hero is on the scene “Where is Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Chat Noir!...” As the New’s rattled on changing subjects to several unimportant people comments and videos of the action before changing to “Breaking news!” of what people call Tenebre on the streets of Paris, Telling them to get off the roads and into buildings. The footage of Lady Purity in the corner screen keeping tabs at all moments. 

Leaving behind her artistic creations over time of expanding her rainbow shifting domain   
With happy innocent people caught in her web of love and joy. 

Footage of her stopped on the sidewalk her art before the Agreste house, she stepped onto the sidewalk leaving it unchanged documented the news. Leaping over the fence as his cameras on the front gate and steps caught her steps. Natalie had switched over to their personal video feed.

“Has she… found us? Is it over?” Natalie watched the cameras, only looking to Hawkmoth with her worried stressed eyes.   
“... She’s acting strangely. Let’s continue watching.” Hawkmoth assured in a quieter tone, holding a hand up to hush her. 

Lady Purity tried the door knob. It’s locked. Beginning pouting, Puffing up her cheeks.   
She made a key using magic glowing unfinished as she placed it into his front door, changing molding into a perfect fit before it turned to solid gold.

Click. The sound of the door unlocking.

She opened the door.

Being met with an internal metal blockade to the buildings safety features. Video from behind showed a tiny tantrum as she stomped her foot. Creating a car jack to push the blockade up in her own creative process. Seeming unhappy before looking nervous as she pushed up the screen. 

A hand resting on her chest as she breathes taking a few steps forward gazing around the rest of the house under lockdown. 

Searching about the house, Clearly invading privacy. Stopping to gaze at the sad painting on the wall… Bitter feelings as she walked up stairs to see it.   
Turning to face Adriens' bedroom door, approaching it Hesitating to turn the door handle, Before entering the room out of camera sight for a while.  
In there for about 10 minutes before leaving, distress painted on her face.  
She had gone room to room in his house seemingly searching making Hawkmoth very uncomfortable.   
She stopped to stare at his wife’s painting with sad eyes.   
Hearing a sound from the main hall she left. 

“It’s Simon.” Natalie pushed her glasses up. 

It was bait for the trap probably as he was on the outside, coming in after he had closed off his home. 

Lady purity stared upwards at the gentle giant, clutching her heart as tears ran down her eyes. Dropping as crystals on his tile floors the audio catching the sound. 

“By… my calculations she’s still torn up over the akuma?” Natalie squinted trying to figure out her motives for being here if not searching for them. 

Gorilla was holding his fist out at her in a fighting stance, unswayed by her tears.  
Setting a gentle hand upon his fist as Lady Purity spoke few words that were audible. 

“... I.. failed you..” 

Simon was confused.  
His nails beginning to change starting shifting colors as it climbed to his eyes, that rainbow magic. Simon turned as everyone else did, Smile on his face. Even humming as he left his employers house like a ballerina. 

After tossing the key inside the house she shut the jack closing the house up. Leaping out from his house. Slowly tracing her rod upon the roads around his house, Gabriel and Natalie were untouched by her domain.

Looking over to the news feed as they watch her increase her creation range, as if venting over such an adventure in his home. 

Natalie gave Gabriel a quizzical look. “She really thinks Adrien is dead.” Bluntly speaking not realize what she is saying. 

Stopping to think about what was said Gabriel in suit pondered. “But why he should be here and...?” Gabriel put two and two together, finally thinking of his sons location if not in the house. “Where is Adrien?!” Turning to Natalie so fast he could give himself whiplash. 

“He should be having piano practice here.” Natalie looked on her tablet, finally putting the pieces together. A gasp from her lips. “I’m going to check!” Speeding out back into the house.

Gabriel watched his home feed again. Watching his secretary and friend dash to his sons room.   
A minute passing as she checked all his potential hiding places.   
All was silent before Natalie rushed out of his room and looking up at the camera out of his room.   
“He’s not in his room!” She panted out the words frantically, audio picking it up.  
Quickly tapping on her phone before tensing. “His piano instructor was late and is not in the house either… He must have gone to fencing!” 

Hawkmoth pressed a button that announced throughout the house.   
“Go find him, We need him to be safe!” Hawkmoth slammed a fist across the table. Turning his head to the News footage as she is heading to the school. 

“This calls for drastic measures.” Dark energy pooling into a butterfly on his shoulder as it flew off in the direction of Natalies' fear. 

Onto her glasses. 

“Sightseer. Find my son and bring him to safety.” Hawkmoth commanded as his last legs gave out and his transformation fell. Nooroo exhausted and crumbling down to the table. 

The last thing he heard as Hawkmoth…

\---  
“Yes sir.” Natalie being painted with dark bubbles. Her outfit mirrors with black outlining and metal decals as her glasses became bold and a statement. A weapon in her hands, a magnifying glass hammer.


	8. Searching for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's still a possibility he is still here... maybe it was just a Akuma!"  
> "Of course.... maybe... hopefully..."
> 
> "All I have left is hope...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Uh... starloves I have news.   
> Bad news.  
> For those following the dreamscape and branching paths series Paradise lost. I have a confession and a explaination accordingly.   
> Last month was absolutely fantastic for the finale and my inspiration was at a all time high because of one little but important thing.   
> Artistic inspiration. Which I have lost.   
> Now you might be like Starrawrcakes! You're just being lazy! Unfortunately I wish It was just lazyness and not a state of mind.   
> You see there was one thing I was missing last month and it's the only think I can attribute to my loss of creativity over the years since my 5-9 year absence from writing.   
> You see 5 years ago I was just like 16-17 years old. I was becoming a girl on my own pretty soon. So like many girls.   
> Periods are hell.   
> So I went to the doctors and got birthcontrol for these painful periods of hell. After a while It was just kind of normal and i hadn't notice anything change until... I had to go to the doctors and re-order it get a check up and so and so because I ran out of refills for it.  
> those months off of it are painful. YET ABSOLUTELY MINDBLOWINGLY INSPIRATION FILLED.   
> So last month.... you can guess I was off my medication getting it reordered because doctors don't love me and it's just a hastle sometimes.   
> .... After I returned on my medication it confirmed my theories of.... Orz it kills my artistic inspiration and I have to litterally force myself to pick it up and edit it... rather than being excited and inspired and having major ideas.   
> I just can't explain it.... I wish I had help for this kind of thing but... :/   
> It's really awful and the only excuse i have for not uploading in like 20ish days. like I have a lot writen It's all just kind of jumbled and written quickly. I don't want this series to be come no beta we die like men. Because I want my series to.... Truely reflect what is on my thoughts.   
> Please enjoy... leave comments and stuff to make me get small boosts of inspiration because you all are always a joy. I love you starloves

Strolling and creating in bliss passing her house after a pause to add several smaller details of fantasy to the bakery and home, Even though mostly she was proud of everything she had in regular everyday life as Marinette some walls were just too bland. She painted it by memory not even needing to come inside to greet her parents. She wasn’t quite ready to visit them just yet, Or perhaps ever… Too much shame? 

‘But why do I feel that way?’

Stopping in front of the school gates, seeing others leaving with speed only to stop and dash into the classrooms, screaming after they saw her. Teachers popping out of the classroom to defend their treasure like pirates. The fencing team walked out behind the teacher each one of them with their blade in hands to protect. The teacher scolded them all, but the brave ones holding their ground, nervous ones running back inside the gym at her sight.   
Kagami was a front runner, protecting the other students next to the teacher with confidence.

‘Perhaps…?’ Feelings of hope bubbled within her at the sight of the confident girl. 

Everyone looked at her like she was a monster not like when she was Ladybug. 

“Don’t worry Lady Purity is here, Making sure no one ever gets hurt again!” Spoken with this small smile it would almost be cute if Akumas never existed, Tainting the image of her. 

“Leave this school there is nothing for you here!” Ms. Mendeleiev called from out of her classroom approaching her, pointing her finger out at the direction of the street. 

Lady Purity just smiled at her science teacher tilting her head a bit. 

“Hyahh!” Ms. Mendeleievs must have had experience with Akumas because she went straight for action, Jutting her leg out to roundhouse kick Lady Purity. 

Lady Purity was knocked off balance holding her arms at her chest in defense.   
If Ms. Mendeleievs heart was audible you surely would have heard it as she stumbled on the recover. 

Ms. Mendeleiev slowly reached out to touch her enemy. A look of concern for Lady Purity's safety painted on her face but retracted very quickly. “What am I doing?!” she turned to look at ms. Bustier, eyes calling out to her for help.   
Lady Purity opened up one of her eyes going back into a normal footing, Defending herself just a bit longer before noticing her reaching out and taking a step forward. Watching as she retracted that action now beginning to step back, fearful, curious, and confused. Setting a hand on the older woman's arm whose position was in a punching stance to comfort this confused soul.

No immunity to this rainbow colored love. 

It was super weird to see her frolic right out of the building dancing at the outside of the steps of the school which were now pastel green fabric. 

At the sight of that even some of the more dutiful fencers had fled back into the gym behind them.

“You’ll never get anywhere…” the teacher began grabbing her attention away from the club teachers.   
“If you don’t hold your ground!” Kagami finished with him and the sprinkling of the five who remained beside her. 

Lady Purity eyes had locked onto those brown eyes, bitter feelings filled her senses, sadness, and wavering. Her strong eyes reflecting in an opposite fashion, strong and courageous as her eyebrows lowered showing her resolve. No wonder he loved her. 

‘How can I tell her…? It will be too painful… she will never forgive me…!’ Pausing to shut her eyelids tightly, Sinking in her failures. 

C.O.N.T.R.A.D.I.C.T.I.O.N

Gasping softly and having a wave of some emotion pass over her. The group of six had changed positioning to surround her, Encircling her.   
Lady Purity's breathing slowed calming her down. Whatever she was feeling moments before was suppressed and put away. Leaving lifeless eyes as they fluttered open to meet scared grey eyes.  
The group surrounding her began taking steps forward as one to ensnare her. The student facing Lady Purity’s cold eyes began to shake unable to move with the group leaving the circle open. 

“Move!” A firm yet feminine voice warned her fellow classmate. The voice clear and strong like a reminder she just couldn’t shake off. 

‘Not yet… there’s still hope.’ That quiet voice in her mind told her it wanted Adrien to be helping the others in danger like he did to her many times.   
Lady Purity had set a hand on his shoulder as the blade fell to the floor as she used the opening as leverage to leave the circle, approaching the door of the gym. Looking at the door handle, hearing laughter behind her fading away and uncomfortable shifting ignoring the sounds.  
Finding resolve in this search turning the handle pulling open the door. Ignoring commands that were obviously not for her. 

“Run!” The fencing teacher had motioned to teachers who were on the bottom floor as they opened their doors giving command to children as there were footsteps in the distance. 

Opening the door and finding kids that were in the corner frozen in fear close to the escape door not waiting until it got that bad.   
“Go GO GO!” Kids who were not the one she was looking for had opened the security door to flee as alarms rang out in the school. 

No Adrien.   
That hope in her stomach was being stomped out… fading quickly. 

Spotting the locker rooms she made her way inside, frustrated at this last line this final ember of her hopes turning them transparent as a method of seeing who may be inside.   
“Kagami what are you doing stop run!” The fencing instructor from the other room calling out.   
As Lady Purity heard the door open and close again from behind her   
Looking to the lockers she made her way over rather quickly holding the long part of her cape up so it wouldn’t hinder her movement.   
Looking about the student lockers over to the boy’s changing room/restroom. Opening its doors and looking inside. Checking more lockers and making bathroom stalls also transparent.

No one, Just the sound of hope fading from her heart.

“What are you doing, Ladybug?” Kagami’s voice strong behind her in stance.   
She had to tell her after all she loved him too right? She was just like her here… loving Adrien with all her heart.

Time to face those brown eyes, Convicting her to the core as tears shimmered in her eyes..

\---

“K-Kagami… I… I…” A tear slipped to the ground crystallizing. 

“Ladybug tell me... What is wrong...?” Kagami finding compassion noticing how those eyes scrambled to look at her, keeping her hands still and steady. “I know it’s you. “ She was smart and could put two and two together. If two monstrous characters show in Paris and no Ladybug and Chat Noir it is a high possibility it is them. 

“I… failed you…I… couldn’t protect.. He’s..” The sounds of more jewels hitting the ground, Lady Purity tightening her grip upon her cape. 

“Ladybug, I know you’re in there you have to explain things clearly.” Kagami had dropped her stance as soon as she did her instructor put himself in front of her back in stance. 

“Kagami this is a akuma even if Ladybug… she’s the enemy!” he scolded her for actions

“B-Bug…W-What do you know…? Bug…!” the sound of fabric rubbing together as the cape in between the fists of the former heroine according to the teacher. “Akuma….” Tears falling from her eyes open almost with a fury, trembling. 

“I am no bug! I am no Akuma… monster… anything! I am Lady Purity, I will rid the world of all sadness, pain, and death!” Her tone numb and wavering before she began to Point her staff to the man and shooting out a fast ball of rainbow colored orb. As it entered into him his eyes and nails and even strands of his hair turned that same shifting prism. 

Looking at the weapon in his hand and tossing it over his shoulders with a clang as he completely undid Kagami's posture as he took her hand as he passed her into a spin as he left giggling and prancing.

Kagami shocked at these actions steady herself and stopped frozen as Lady Purity stood inches from her. 

“...Please join me Kagami… I’ll… fix everything… I’ll make everything better… I’ll bring him back… to all of us. “ A pale hand began to raise up to touch her cheek…

It was just about to make gentle contact.

BOOM!

The wall had Crumbled loudly pieces of debris flung to the sides. Kagami had sidestepped taking shelter in the corner, startled by the sound. Watching as Lady Purity took the brunt of the debris with her arms up in defense. 

“Adrien Agreste!” A stoic voice called through the wall as she made her entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS STARLOVES!~ <3   
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!~


	9. Fiction or nonfiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That mothers boy...!" 
> 
> 'I swear he...! Is so stupid and insufferable... and perfect for me...'
> 
> 'We're going to fix this somehow.'

Rubble continuing to fall as whoever this new villain is had no respect for DOORS. 

Kagami's eyes scanned the situation from her corner. “....Natalie?!” She blurted out holding her sword in a defensive manner. She could recognize that dyed hair strand anywhere even if it was silver now. 

“You!” The reflective surfaces of her dress showing the many corners of the room as she stood giant glass haner in hands. “Tell me! Has Adrien come this way!” Approaching her with a purpose. Leaping out to question the girl. 

“I-” Kagami started. “What do-?” 

“Ugh I don’t have time for these childish words. He’s clearly not with you! He must have ran out into the chaos. “ Tearing open Adriens clear school locker tossing a tiny teddy bear a fan made for him. 

“Natalie is Adrien alright?” Kagami asked her eyes sprinkled with worry. “I haven’t seen him. He had piano lessons for today right?” Kagami stopped thinking about how they both got out of certain studies by trickery and Akumas throws everything to chaos at anytime within the Paris area it’s a perfect distraction to flee, even if dangerous and risky.

“I am not Natalie. I am Sightseer and I’m looking for Adrien Agreste! And the Miraculous’” Hawkmoth had probably akumatized her during the panic. 

\---

Lady Purity put a hand to her heart. “Adrien he’s… he’s!” Trembling having to tell not just Kagami but Adrien’s fathers assistant…News would come flying back to their father and they’ll hate her forever and she’ll never be invited to the funeral and she’ll never get over Adrien dying. Gabriel is going tell Adrien to haunt her forever and curse her for her not saving him and it will be the end of the world.

A pulse ran through her body calming her down to her senses, but she still has to tell them.

\---

“Adriens dead!”   
“Adrien has escaped from the house!!” 

Conflicting Responses filled Kagami's ears. Thought of confusion were on the plate now..   
“What..?” 

The power stances between these two didn’t help dissect the situation either.

“Adrien was at a modeling shoot! I saw him on Jean Jaurès!”   
“There was no photo shoot today! I know I have his schedule!”   
“I saw him there!”   
“He had piano lessons!”   
“He died in my arms!”   
“He’s Alive and I’ve seen him at home!” 

“Liar!” “I’m telling the truth!” 

Lady Purity recoiled backwards in shock, cradling her head. “W-What am I doing…?! I don’t understand…! I failed… Didn’t I?!”   
Sightseer slammed her magnifying glass into her knocking her through the wall. As it began to fade from where it hit Lady Purity.  
“You have now! Give up your miraculous Créateur de Pureté!” Dropping the tool as it faded into black bubbles, it’s origins being created from negative emotions. 

Kagami back was against the wall, confused by such a conversation. “Hawkmoth what have you done!” Shouting as she clutched at her own heart, distressed. Emotions flooding her senses for a moment. 

Sightseer looked at the child before grabbing her Épée. 

Kagami gasped as her weapon was passed down her family line watching as Akumatized Natalie leaped out the hole she made in the wall.   
‘I have to follow them!’ Kagami thought rushing to the door quickly kicking rubble away as she dashed.  
Pausing with her hand on the door. ‘Natalie is definitely right about Adrien having piano lessons… But if so what in the world was Ladybug talking about…?’ 

‘Adrien is dead!’ The thought ran through Kagami's head as she cradled herself at the thought. ‘No it’s not possible. It wouldn’t make sense.’ Her eyelids closed gently trying to feel out the whole situation.

‘I failed you....’   
‘I couldn’t protect him…’  
‘Adrien is dead!  
‘He died in my arms…’

Kagami shook her head really hard trying not to cry at the emotion behind those words. ‘I saw him on Jean Jaurès…’ Kagami slid down the door a bit thinking about what was the truth in this situation. Ladybug was trustworthy but it was also impossible because Adriens photo shoot at Jean Jaurès was last week she knew it finished up well because Adrien texted her about the lighting being perfect and how the sunset reminded him of his mother. Furthermore, there were a lot of suspicious things about the news earlier today through yesterday. Natalie and Gabriel usually have a lock down on Adriens safety so rest assured that Adrien couldn’t have died where Ladybug said she saw him.

‘But then why is Natalie looking for Adrien now?’ Kagami stood up tall confidence returning. A memory coming back to her. 

‘I think a movie my mom starred in is playing soon on tv… I want to go see it so bad. It starts at 6.’ 

“That mothers boy…” Kagami said fluttery but also confident rushing out to attempt stopping Ladybug. 

\---

Finding Lady Purity and Sightseer toe to toe in the courtyard.

“Have you no loyalty?” Hitting her staff with the thin blade as it ricochet off.   
“He gave me power! But I wasn’t pure! It still wasn’t pure! How could I create purity If I am not completely so!” Blocking attack after attack. “I couldn’t do it like that! I am Lady Purity now! Truly! I’ll purify you too! All lies, darkness, destruction, and death! Will be purified at my hands! Hawkmoth, everyone, the world!” Forming an orb of rainbow and sending it off to her direction.   
People still escaping from the upstairs had stopped to see the clash gaping in awe before fleeing into the classrooms.  
“A fool's endeavor!” Sightseer hissed out. 

Sightseer had Repelled it with the epee which wasn’t eaten away in face was covered in light but still usable. The orb had splattered onto the wall like paint leaving a brightly colored decorative spot. 

“Hey! I didn’t know what to put there yet!” Lady purity had been standing still as she kept aiming balls of light at the Akuma. Not a Futile effort.

Eventually the Epee was covered in light. 

Only then did Lady purity stop to think and turn the covered light into a sheath on the sword. 

Not really thinking that it still didn’t stop anything. As sightseer got another hit in and sent her flying into the building causing yet more damage. “Whaah!” her screams filled the air as drywall and other building material fell from the wall and onto the floor where she lay face into a table. Knocking off papers and pencils onto the floor as she twitched. 

Finding herself on the floor of the art room with several pieces of rubble in her dress. Dusting off paint and dust off her dress which was rippling off the liquid like hydrophobic fabric. Checking herself out for a moment to see anymore straggling bits, before looking around the classroom. She caught the art teacher as he shooed many students into the art lockers and closets leaving behind three to be hidden behind him as he held his arms up in front of them. Rose, Juleka, and Luka. 

Walking over entranced by the blond hair hidden behind darker colors standing on her tippy toes to take a look at who this blond haired person is hiding behind others of unimportance.  
She approached the corner as she looked upon the wall above at another golden blond locks and an old familiar sight of herself. 

It was the yin and yang symbol with Ladybug above it encircling it with her yo yo traveling across the wall and Chat Noir encircling the bottom with a winking grin his staff traveling down the wall as his feet were standing on it. It was artistically tasteful. But…

“That’s… not right… no not anymore!” she had raised her rod up to the wall and set loose two tiny orbs. 

It picked up the white ink from the black swirl and the black ink from the white swirl, before the orbs floated to the opposite sides of each other… filling it in with its respective color.   
Making it no longer yin and yang. 

“There… now it’s correct!” She said with a smile looking over to the four in the corner. Eyes dead locked upon the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I interest you all in "I can't believe Adriens not dead!" the butter substitute for your angst needs?


End file.
